narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Sage Mode
There are a lot of incorrect things in this article. In this state, they can also make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release.3 Naruto has used it to rekindle Might Guy's extinguishing chakra after the latter had used the Eight Gates Released Formation,4 as well as restore Kakashi Hatake's original left eye after Madara Uchiha stole his Sharingan. Aren't these powers independently associated with the Yang marking on Naruto's hand? Considering that it's a power that only Hagoromo and Naruto had (and not Asura), there's nothing that automatically links it to the Six Paths Sage Mode. These feats would be associated with the Yang marking specifically, rather than a transformation Naruto is granted through inheriting the Sage of Six Path's body. Additionally, they become immune to the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls,4 and even become capable of manifesting a number their own These are abilities associated with two different things: The Six Paths Yang Power and possessing the body of the Sage of Six Paths. The Truth-Seeking Balls are associated with the Ten-Tails, its hosts (Kaguya, Hagoromo, Obito, and Madara), and people who achieve the similar presence of a previous host---namely Asura and Naruto through directly inheriting the Sage's body, although Madara can be included as well, since he literally became Kaguya. There is nothing linking the Truth-Seeking Balls to the Six Paths Sage Mode. Considering that they originate from the Ten-Tails, manifest when Obito and Madara become the Ten-Tails' host, as well as when Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (enhanced by all the other Tailed Beasts) is activated by Naruto, it is likely that they are associated with Tailed Beasts rather than this heightened form of Sage Mode. Naruto can take his transformation a step further by drawing power from all nine tailed beasts, donning a chakra cloak that appears similar to his Sage Tailed Beast Mode. This might be the only part of the article to describe the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode as a separate ability from the Six Paths Sage Mode. Every other part where the chakra-cloaked form is mentioned, it's done so as an ability of Six Paths Sage Mode. Too many times in the article is Six Paths Sage Mode cited for one of his other abilities. :No. In Jin no Sho, it was stated that Six Paths Sage Mode allowed for perfect usage of Yin–Yang Release, and such a thing was what allowed Naruto to recreate Kakashi's left eye and to stop Might Guy's Eight Gates side effect. The Six Paths Yang Power has nothing to do with these feats. Seeing how Asura could manifest Truth-Seeking Balls as well – and he was stated to have gained not Tailed Beast chakra, but Six Paths Chakra – it's clear to me that TSBs aren't directly associated with TBs, but rather with the activation of Six Paths Senjutsu, which Six Paths Sage Mode is a version of. About Naruto's cloak, it's an enhancement of Six Paths Sage Mode, he "just" added the tailed beasts' chakras to the mix. It's considered a variant of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode as well, check the NTCM article.--JOA2007:57, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Chakra Cloak Thats from the article -> Naruto can take his transformation a step further by drawing power from all nine tailed beasts, donning a chakra cloak that appears similar to his Sage Tailed Beast Mode. But thats not true. A user of it gains a totally different Chakra Cloak (Ashura) and thats the same case with Naruto, his Chakra Cloak is a result of the Six Paths Sage Mode. Which he can use to manifest a Kurama Body THROUGH his Six Paths Chakra Cloak. It has nothing to do with the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode or the other Tailed Beasts.--Keeptfighting (talk) 02:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Usage in Boruto: Naruto the Movie? I just saw the movie myself, and the only transformation that Naruto took on was his Tailed Beast Sage Mode. He never used his Six Paths Sage Mode, you can tell by the pigmentation around his face. If he was in Six Paths Sage Mode, his face wouldn't be glowing. So why is it listed that he used this mode on some pages related to the movie? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 18:06, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :^Because some users have convinced themselves that Naruto used SPSM no matter what due to ther being "no pigmentation" (in which there clearly was). 18:20, October 25, 2015 (UTC) In both the manga and anime, and in Gaiden. When Naruto used SPSM there was no major pigmentation around his face, his face was glowing a bit but it never turned flatout orange like it did in this movie. Naruto was clearly using Tailed Beast Sage Mode, if he was using SPSM his skin would be it's normal shade but just glowing a bit. But it wasn't, it was all completely orange just like in TBSM. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 18:28, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Oh believe me, I agree with you, but "no pigmentation" is enough to classify it as SPSM. However, as seen on the article, SPSM as no pigmentation and yellow eyes. In the latest movie, he clearly had red eyes and pigmentation, yet it's still classified that he used SPSM in the movie. Pfft, I dunno what's with people these days. 18:52, October 25, 2015 (UTC) It's kind of odd, as in the movie he has orange skin, a little bit of red pigment around his eyes, and his pupils are crossed. This looks more like TBSM than SPSM, as SPSM retains his normal skin color with a slight glow and has no pigment at all and has crossed eyes. As for a reason why Naruto didn't use SPSM, it's the same as in The Last imo. If he used it, the movie would have ended too fast and Boruto wouldn't have had a chance to shine. If Naruto created that 3 headed, 6 armed, Asura-like Kurama avatar after absorbing a bunch of natural energy. While Sasuke used his full-fledged flying Complete Body - Susanoo. They would have obliterated Momoshiki through physical combat alone imo or even simply using the physical prowess enhancement SPSM gives, he could take him out. But overall, Naruto still has it as it was clearly used in Gaiden. But it was not used in the movie. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 19:07, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :True. Had he used full power against Toneri, that wouldn't of even been a movie. And I don't want to suggest Naruto doesn't have SPSM anymore (because that would make some users' butts bleed crimson fire). But yes, I agree, from what I too saw, SPSM was not used in the Boruto movie itself. 19:12, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Well what do you think should be done then? Some kind of vote or pole? Wait for others to join in? Cause honestly it should be changed to make the pages more accurate. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 19:23, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Presenting the correct information shouldn't ever be decided by a vote or a poll. But again, I agree with you, so we can wait until others chime in. If no one comes, then it can be changed to make things more accurate. If I recall correctly, SPSM was added based on a low quality trailer. 19:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :If I may throw my two cents here... After watching video with high quality, it shows pretty clearly that Naruto doesn't have pigmentation around his eyes. He does have reddish eyes, but not pigmentation. Now whetever Naruto is using either Tailed Beast Mode or Six Paths Sage Mode, I don't know. Just giving a little correction here. --JouXIII (talk) 20:10, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::^Oho, two different accounts here. Interesting. One says there was pigmentation, another says there wasn't (at least, the red eyes are intact). Is it possible that both appeared in the movie? 20:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::In that picture posted on this Wikia, showing Sasuke alongside Naruto, when naruto enters his mode you can see naruto without pigmention around his eyes :)--Keeptfighting (talk) 20:20, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Unless there was third time, Naruto used Chakra Mode two times: during Momoshiki and Kinshiki's attack and during his fight with KinMomoshiki. The both forms have different markings in the stomach and neither has pigmentation around eyes.*EDIT* I looked again KinMomoshiki fight and markings in Naruto's Chakra Mode in that fight are definitely close to Six Paths Sage Mode. During MomoKin attack, the markings are closer to The Last design.--JouXIII (talk) 20:32, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::So it did indeed show. LSSJ4, anything to add? 20:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@JouXIII, but [http://imgur.com/Hslg0Lc Naruto clearly did not use SPSM in The Last.] Not sure if markings determine which mode he used, because I assumed it was his eyes that did. So not sure what LSSJ4 saw differently then. SPSM consists of no pigmentation and yellow eyes. Despite the mode Naruto used in the movie having red eyes and resembling his TBSM more, it's determined the he used SPSM regardless. So /shrug. I don't wanna debate this for too long, so I guess it's what it is then. 20:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::True, Naruto didn't use SPSM in The Last. What I meant was that his Chakra Mode stomach marking during Momoshiki and Kinshiki's attack was similiar to stomach marking in his Chakra mode from The Last. Why there's two different markings in Boruto-movie, I don't know. Sorry about confusion.--JouXIII (talk) 20:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I was referring to the slight red lines above his eyes after he entered TBSM when I said a "little bit of pigmentation". But you're right, the pigmentation is hardly noticeable and he has been incorrectly depicted with his face glowing orange before. Even in the Manga itself, so that can be written off as a simple error on the movie's part. Since lack of pigmentation around the eyes if the main defining feature of SPSM since Naruto's cloaks change so much that they can no longer be used as proof as to what mode he is in. So I agree that despite the coloration, he is most likely in TBSM now. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 21:16, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :During MomoKin-attack or fight with KinMomoshiki? Because I don't see any red lines... All I see are his eyelashes.--JouXIII (talk) 21:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) During https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxN1jr8EcGc this fight, is when I see the slight red lines above his eyes. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 21:35, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, definitely eyelashes. They do turn reddish, though, I admit that.--JouXIII (talk) 21:38, October 25, 2015 (UTC) What's so hard to get and remember? SPSM is Sage Mode without pigmentation under eyes, that's how it is recognized, the cloaks do not matter. If Naruto has fox-toad eyes without pigmentation, he is using SPSM--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Six Paths Kurama Mode" Noticed it in the trivia point you guys were edit warring over. I don't recall ever seeing this term being used. For whoever added it, is there a source for it that I'm unaware of? Because if so, I'll gladly add it to the "other names" parameter in the infobox. 18:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) : Apparently, the video games call Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode Kurama Mode. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::First, you need to work on posting comments on a talkpage without reverting someone else's edits, which you've done before. ::Second, okay. Which video game specifically uses the term "Six Paths Kurama Mode"? Storm 4? If so, source? If not, then what other source uses that term? A user basically just added it in without any type of source to it. 20:19, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Firstly, I didn't deliberately delete anything from your post, that time or now. What probably happened is that you edited your comment - or in the case of the Madara page, added a comment - while I was replying, and my reply saved over your edit. Second, I don't have a copy of Storm 4 to verify since it's not out yet, but that's what it's called on the Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 page. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's besides the point. Is there any source for "Six Paths Kurama Mode"? ::::EDIT: Removed it then. 20:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Actually, Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode was called Kurama Mode in the Fourth Databook, so he's obviously not from some kind of video games, although it's true that the "Six Paths" prefix has never been added to SPSM Naruto Kurama Mode officially, it could be called so, but, of course, not in the articles.